I'm Already There
by HarryPotterFan670
Summary: COMPLETED! Everyone thought Lily's life was perfect, and it was fine. Until a terrible accident happens. Will James help her get over everything? R & R
1. I'm Already There

**I'm Already There by HarryPotterFan670**

I don't own the characters.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Chapter 1—I'm Already There

Lily grinned at her older brother, Jacob Evans, as he put the roof down on their Mustang convertible. Jacob was a wizard, graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, but still loved to drive. (a/n—I know Lily doesn't have any magical siblings, at least I think so anyway, but for the story purposes I needed him) Lily and Jacob were incredibly close and loved each other so much. They cruised down the street of their neighborhood and eventually pulling into the driveway. Jacob, ahead of Lily, swung open the door. Petunia, fed up of magic, moved into her boyfriend's house last year. Jacob starting humming and Lily smiled again and started to sing their favorite song.

"I'm already there..." She started.

"Take a look around..." Jacob joined in.

"I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend..." They continued together. They sounded really good together. Lily laughed as the song ended.

"I got to do my essay for Charms. I'm falling behind." Lily turned to face him. Jacob faked looking shocked.

"My sister? The Great Lily Evans is falling behind? Never!" Lily playfully rolled her eyes. Jacob gave her a kiss on the top of her head and she trudged up the stairs into her bedroom. She slowly got out her books as the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Jacob yelled from downstairs. A few minutes later she heard him running up and he came into her doorway.

"Want to go out for dinner? Mum and Dad are staying at someone's house." He filled her in.

"Sure." Lily smiled at her big brother, he was the best. Jacob patted the doorway and walked across the hall to his own room. Lily turned back to her essay to get it over with. She turned on her radio and immedietly a song came on that reminded her of her boyfriend, Danny. Or ex-boyfriend now, he broke up with her a few weeks ago. Jacob was the one to help her through it. Tears began to flood her eyes, she thought she loved Danny, he was great, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Hey, what's wrong, Little One?" Jacob asked softly, using his nickname for Lily.

"This is the song I first danced to with Danny." She told him. He sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Don't cry, you're too good for him, anyway." Jacob comforted.

"I love you, I don't know what I'd do without you." Lily looked into her brother's eyes.

"I love you too, and don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He planted a kiss on her forehead and led her out to go get dinner.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily stepped out of the dressing room, wearing tight, low-rise jeans and a tank top. Jacob had taken her shopping for fun. He nodded his approval.

"No guy is getting anywhere near you, missy." He smirked. Lily rolled her eyes at him. She stepped back in the room and changing, coming out in a short denim mini-skirt, white top and denim jacket. She twirled around and Jacob clapped. Lily giggled as she stepped back inside to get on her regular clothes.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked her.

"Huh?" Lily asked, confused.

"The clothes, do you want all of them?" He repeated.

"Yeah but I'll buy them." Lily looked into his blue eyes, so unlike hers.

"Hey, little one, it's my treat for you." He grinned at her.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked again. Jacob nodded and got out of wallet, full of muggle and wizard money. After they left the muggle mall, Jacob asked her when she was going to Diagon Alley.

"I haven't been there in ages!" He said. She laughed.

"I usually go the last week of summer." She looked up at him. "Feel free to come, my friends love you." She added.

"And, I'll need to keep the guys off you." Lily playfully shoved him after he said that. "I'm only joking." He lightly shoved her back.

"You're the best." Lily grinned for what felt like the millionth time and Jacob returned it.

"So are you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lily! Shelley's here!" Jacob called. Lily bounded down the stairs to see one of her best friends, whom she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Shelley!" She cried, giving her a hug.

"Hey Lily, Jacob" She added, nodding to Jacob.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs!" Lily said excitedly, she wanted to talk to Shelley so bad. They ran up the stairs and into Lily's room.

"So, how're you holding up about everything with Danny?" Shelley asked. Lily shrugged.

"Alright. Well, better than I was, anyway." She added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lily." Shelley said, giving her a hug. Jacob came in with a tray full of sodas and popcorn.

"Yay! Thanks Jacob." Lily told him.

"No problem, little one, as long as you let me have some!" He said, grabbed a handful of popcorn before walking out. The girls laughed as he went to his room.

"Your brother is so awesome, you're lucky." Shelley told her.

"Yeah, I love Jacob." Lily said, looking in the direction of his room.

"We're hanging out tomorrow, since it's his last day. His Auror training starts the day after." Lily told her friend.

"I bet you're gonna miss him."

"Definitely."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After finishing up their ice cream, Jacob and Lily walked back to the car. It was time to head home, after a super day together, doing all this fun stuff. Jacob turned the radio on and a song came on they both knew. They started singing happily, and laughing while doing so. Lily laughed as Jacob purposely messed up the lyrics, making it sound funny. Suddenly Lily saw bright head lights.

"Jacob! Look out!" She yelled. Jacob saw and tried to steer out of the way. They both screamed and felt the car get hit, but that was the last thing they saw.

**Authors Note—I know it's really short...I'm so sorry! I hope you like and please, please review!**


	2. Please, Tell Me It's Not True

**ZumZumZoo---**Thanks, what did you think of this one?

_Please review!_

_I don't own characters…woo hoo._

Chapter 2—Please, tell me it's not true

Lily woke up with a splitting headache, and the room she was in didn't help. Everything was bright and white. She had 2 windows on her wall, one leading outside and the other into a white hall. _I'm in a hospital, _Lily realized, _the accident! Jacob! Is he okay? _She started panicking. Before she could get far, though, her mother came rushing in and gave her a gentle but firm hug. She could tell her mom had been crying.

"Oh, baby, how are you?" Her mother said, tucking a strand of hair behind Lily's ear.

"I have a headache." She said, leaning back on her pillow. She noticed a bandage around her left arm where IV was dripping in. Although she couldn't see it, there were bruises on her face and some on her arms, which she could see. There were also scratches under her right eye, and she could feel their pain.

"Mom? What happened?" Lily asked her mom quietly.

"Oh, honey, I don't know. We just got a call saying you and your brother were hit by a drunk driver. You've been unconscious for three days.

"How's Jacob?" She asked worriedly. Her mother sadly shook her head and began crying again. Lily felt a lump form in her throat and her head starting hurting worse.

"Please, tell me it's not true." Lily croaked out. Her mother didn't meet her eyes. Lily groaned as her eyes began welling up with tears. She didn't want to cry, it hurt to cry. Her head was pounding worse than ever, it felt as though she was in with a cement brick. The room starting spinning and the last thing she remembered was her mother calling, "Lily!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What month is it?" The doctor asked. If Lily passed the test, then she could go home. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't.

"Why can't my daughter speak?" Her father cried.

"Lily, what month is it?" The doctor asked again, ignoring her father's remark.

"August." She said quietly.

"Right. How old are you?" He continued.

"S-sixteen." Lily told him.

"Okay, you're alright. Be sure to take your medicine and you're on bed rest for two days." The doctor informed her. She nodded, even though it hurt to.

"Thank you, Dr. Wyman." Her mother said before he walked out. Lily's dad helped her off the bed and carefully supported her all the way out to the car. Lily closed her eyes the whole way home, afraid of the road. She didn't want to be in a car again. The car turned and pulled in her driveway. She got out and stood in front of the huge house, but didn't go in.

"C'mon, Lily, it's alright." Her mother said softly.

"No, it's not." Lily said firmly.

"Sweetheart, you need to rest in bed." Her father added. Lily slowly stepped inside. Everything seemed to remind her of Jacob. Her dad carried her up the long stairs and gently placed her on her bed. He pulled up the covers and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking out. Lily heard him slowly close Jacob's door and Lily felt a pang in her heart. She fell into a fitful sleep.

_She saw a pair of headlights coming close._

"_Jacob! Look out!" She heard herself cry out. Jacob turned the steering wheel away but it was too late. The car rammed right into them just after they screamed._

Lily woke up, sweating and scared. She dreamed of the accident again. Tears began to flood her eyes. Soon her face was wet and she sobbed out loud. Outside she heard kids laughing and playing, with no care in the world. Lily remembered all the time she played like that, outside with Jacob, when they were little. He was the one who taught her to ride a bike. She remembered how sad she was when he was accepted into Hogwarts and she didn't see him for a long time.

She stopped thinking of Jacob, as it only made her cry harder. She finally stopped, just as a soft knock was heard on her door.

"Lily?" She heard Shelley's voice say softly.

"Come in, Shell." Lily replied. Shelley opened the door and stepped in. Her face was sad and tear stained. She ran over to Lily and gave her a light hug, so she didn't hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, Lily." Shelley choked out.

"Me too." She said quietly.

"So how are you feeling?" Shelley looked sadly at her best friend. Lily shrugged.

"Been better."

"Of course you have." Shelley laughed a little and Lily smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts?" Shelley asked hopefully.

"Oh course, I think I need to get away from here. It's so hard, even though I just got back." Lily looked into her friends caramel eyes. "Don't worry. I know my parents don't want me back, but I need to go. So I promise you I will." Shelley nodded and stood up.

"I should let you rest." She told her.

"Okay, thanks for stopping my, you're the best." Lily told her. Shelley gave her another hug and walked out of Lily's room. She soon fell asleep, but only to wake up seeing bright headlights and getting a terrible headache.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily was finally able to walk around the house again. It hurt her, every time she passed Jacob's room. She rarely smiled anymore, because it was all so hard. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, she needed to be there. It had caused a small argument between her and her parents. She knew they were afraid to lose another child, but she promised she would be in safe hands.

She heard a sob coming from Jacob's room, across the hall. She got up and peered inside the half-closed door. Her mum was sitting on Jacob's bed, holding his favorite shirt up to herself and crying into it. Lily's eyes welled up with tears and she stepped inside and walked over to give her mum a hug. Mrs. Evans gave Lily a tight hug back and sadly smiled at her daughter.

"I miss him, too, Lily. I always will." She whispered.

"I know, me to, Mum." Lily gave her another hug. When her mother pulled away, she reached behind herself and pulled out Jacob's necklace. It had a silver oval in the center with a few sparkly diamonds on it on a chain, which he wore almost every day.

"He would've wanted you to have it." Mrs. Evans said, placing the necklace on Lily's neck. Lily's hand held tightly on it and later she noticed the design imprinted in her palm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily wore the necklace every day, never taking it off. The doorbell rang and Lily knew it was Shelley. They were going to Jacob's grave, never going since the funeral 2 weeks ago. Even then, Lily didn't remember everything and she owed Jacob respect.

"Ready?" Shelley asked. Lily nodded.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! We'll be careful!" Lily called. Her parents said their good-byes and they girls climbed into Shelley's car. She was also muggle-born so she learned how to drive. It was an uneventful ride to the cemetery. They pulled into a parking lot and stayed in the car for a while.

"I'm ready." Lily said and opened her door. They walked to where her mother told her Jacob was buried. Lily stopped when she saw '**Jacob Kyle Evans**' imprinted on a stone, along with when he was born and died. She and Shelley both kneeled down in front of it. Lily placed a lily flower, to remind him of her, in front of the grave. She traced his name with her finger, and she felt a lump form in her throat.

"I miss you Jacob." She whispered. She gasped when she saw at the bottom of the stone:

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend…_

Tears fell from Lily's eyes and Shelley gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Lily, I wish this never happened."

"Me too, Shelley, me too." Lily said, while wiping a tear away. She squeezed Jacob's necklace as she stood up to leave.

_Author's note—I hope you like it and I hope it was good! Please, please, please review!_


	3. Diagon Alley and Back To Hogwarts

Thank you for ANY reviews!

I do not, nor ever will, own the characters.

Chapter 3—Diagon Alley and Back To Hogwarts

"Lily, you should go to Diagon Alley today, maybe with Shelley." Mrs. Evans told her daughter.

"She already went, the day of the accident actually, because she knows I usually go with…" Lily trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. "I'll be fine alone." She reassured.

"Are you sure honey?" Her mum asked.

"Positive. I'm sure I'll see someone there anyway. Most people go the last week before school." Lily filled her in.

An hour later Lily got in her car, even though she didn't want to drive, her mother said she should. She drove all the way to the place near the Leaky Cauldron. Being extra careful, she made her way there, through the Leaky Cauldron and outside to the brick wall. She used to wand to tap it and it opened up. She made her way down the cobblestone road, looking down. She kept wishing she was walking and laughing with Jacob. _But that will never happen again, _Lily thought sadly. She bumped into someone, making her train of thought go away.

"Sorry." She said quietly and started to walk again.

"Lily!" She heard a cheerful deep voice. She spun around and saw who she ran into…James Potter, who she least wanted to talk to now. James noticed a look of pure sadness on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her. Sirius and Remus came out of the shop behind him, smiling when they saw Lily.

"Hey Lily." They both said. Lily looked up at them.

"Woa! Lily what happened?" Sirius stated, seeing the bruises and scratches on her beautiful face. Lily mumbled something and they didn't hear.

"What was that?" Sirius said again.

"Car accident!" Lily said firmly.

"Are you okay?" Remus said for all of them. They all had looks of concern on their faces. Lily nodded slowly.

"What happened?" James asked again. Lily shrugged, not wanting to talk about it.

"Why do you look so sad?" He tried. Lily shrugged again. James knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"Well, do you want to walk around with us? We still have to get our school things and you shouldn't be here alone." James asked her.

"Sure." Lily smiled but they noticed it didn't reach eyes, but also didn't question it. They walked into Flourish and Blotts to get books. Lily saw one she needed but it was on the top shelf. She stood on her tip toes but was still too short. She tried jumping up and down, only to result in having another book fall and landing on her foot.

"Ow!" She cried. She saw a hand reach above her and easily grab the book. James grinned down at her and she stepped back.

"Thanks." She said, taking the book. She got all the ones she needed, plus a few extras. She purchased everything and slipped in inside a new cauldron she bought.

"I'm hungry." Sirius said as they walked out of the shop.

"Padfoot, you always are." Remus said.

"How 'bout ice cream?" Sirius asked, ignoring Remus's remark. The guys walked ahead but Lily stayed behind.

"I-I don't want it. You guys go ahead." She said. She was in the accident after getting ice cream with her brother.

"Lily, what's the matter?" James asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "I just need to get some uh, make up and stuff. You guys wouldn't want that. Meet you at Madam Malkins after." She added. They nodded and ordered sundaes while Lily stepped inside the cosmetics store. She bought a hair clip, just so the guys wouldn't think she made up an excuse…even though she did.

She met them 20 minutes later at Madam Malkins to get new robes. After all the measuring, pinning, and cutting, all four of them had new robes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday." Lily told the guys.

"Yep, see you Lily." James said.

"Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem, you shouldn't walk around here alone anyway." Remus put in. Lily surprisingly gave all of them a hug and walked through the Leaky Cauldron to her car and drove the long way home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lily, honey, wake up." Her mother's soft voice woke her. Today was the day for her seventh year at Hogwarts to begin and. Lily slowly got dressed and sleepily walked down the stairs. She was finally awake enough to realize that it was the first time Jacob wouldn't be at the train station. She picked at her breakfast, not really wanting to eat.

She got her trunk in her father's car with some difficulty and sat in the back, on the left side. It was always the same way...Lily on the left side and Jacob on the right. Only this year, her last year for this to happen, Jacob was not there. He was dead.

Mr. Evans got a trolley for Lily's trunk and owl. They walked quickly to Platform 9 ¾ . Lily turned to face her parents.

"Bye." She said sadly.

"Bye, baby girl. Remember to write, please." Her dad said.

"Promise." Lily told them.

"Oh, I'll miss you, sweetie." Her mother said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Remember, I'm in safe hands, don't worry." Lily assured them. Her dad gave her a hug and a kiss and watched her walk through the barrier.

Lily came out to see a flood of students and a bright scarlet train, steam coming from out the top.

"Lily!" She heard James's voice again. She turned out and came face-to-face with the Marauders. They had Peter trailing behind. Lily never considered him a Marauder. James noticed the sadness still in her face and her eyes.

"Yo, Lilykins." Sirius joked. Lily smiled but they once again realized it didn't reach her eyes. Lily saw Shelley approach from behind.

"Hey!" She said loudly, startling the Marauders. Lily laughed, but it wasn't her real laugh.

"C'mon, let's get a compartment." She said, not wanting to miss the train.

"The Great Lily wants to share a compartment with the Marauders?" Sirius said, awestruck. Lily's eyes filled with tears, but not because he was 'mean'. Jacob had used that line right before he was killed.

"Hey, what'd I say?" He asked softly. Lily shook her head. Only Shelley knew, but she didn't say anything. Lily would tell the Marauders when she wanted to, on her own time. They found a compartment together, but it had to be the compartment Lily, Shelley, Jacob, and Jacob's friend Matt always shared when the guys were at school. Matt loved Lily like a little sister also, so it was great with them. Lily sat, not really saying anything and staring out the window. The door opened and Matt came in, looking tired and sad.

"Matt!" Lily exclaimed. She jumped up and gave him a big hug which he returned. He hugged her tightly for a long time.

"Lily, it's great to see you." He said, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her hair. "How're you holding up?" He asked.

"I've been better." Her voice cracked and a tear spilled from her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry." Matt said quietly, wiping the tear away.

"Wait a sec, why are you here?" Lily realized he graduated 2 years ago. Matt grinned but like Lily, it didn't really reach his eyes.

"I'm helping Dumbledore with something. Jacob and I were supposed to do it, but I couldn't back down." He told her. Lily started crying again, remembering her brother, so happy about being an Auror. "C'mere." Matt said and hugged her tightly again, letting her cry.

Meanwhile, the Marauder's were looking really confused. Lily kept crying and hugging Matt, who they knew was one of Jacob's friends.

"I better go Lily. Remember good times Lily, good times." He said and gave her kiss on the cheek…confusing the guys even more. Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek also before he walked out.

"What was that about?" James asked, but not rudely.

"Oh, nothing." Lily sat back down and stared out at the countryside they were passing. James, knowing Lily wouldn't spill any info, gave up. The food trolley came buy and he and Sirius and bought a ton of sweets.

"Want anything, Lily?" He asked. Lily just shook her head and brought a hand to her necklace, holding tightly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. A much younger McGonagall came in with the first year and they were sorted into their new houses. "I have a short speech…but after the feast!" Dumbledore said and the tables filled with food. Sirius was piling everything possible on his plate. Lily looked at him, disgusted, but still ate a little herself. When the last crumbs of pie disappeared, Dumbledore stood up.

"First things first, the forest is forbidden." He said that while looking at the Marauders, who smiled guiltily. "Now! Head Boy and Girl! They are…James Potter and Lily Evans!" He announced. They got up from the Gryffindor table and walked up to receive their badges.

"Congratulations, both of you." Dumbledore told them.

"Thank you, sir." Lily and James said in unison. They walked back to the table where people were congratulating them. They got the passwords, told each house and walked to the Gryffindor common room, where there was a special 'Heads' room. They climbed the stairs leading to it, and found a door labeled 'Head Boy and Girl'. Inside was a huge room with two full-sized beds and dressers on the side. One dresser, the one with the bed on the right side said _Lily Evans _on it. Her trunk was at the foot of the bed. (The same for James on the other side.) There was another door leading to a huge bathroom, with a tub the size of a hot tub, with all different taps, like the prefect's bathroom. Lily walked out and spotted James sitting on his bed.

"Happy?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Lily said, though she wasn't happy about everything…but she loved the room. It was nice to be back at Hogwarts.

_Authors note—I hope it's okay! Please tell me what you think!_


	4. I Want to Know

Don't own any characters ï

**DramaQn610—**Thank you very much! I'm so happy you love it! What do you think of this one?

**Lyny Angell—**Thank you so much for you're reviews! I love that song also...obviously...lol. What do you think of this chapter?

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl—**lol I love it too! That's what inspired me to write this! Hope you like this chapter also!

**Vickiicky—**I hope it wasn't too sad for you! I hope you weren't totally upset! haha what did you think of this?

Chapter 4—I Want to Know 

"What's wrong with Lily, Prongs? You've been rooming with her for 2 weeks...she must've told you." Sirius asked. James shrugged.

"I've tried, she won't tell me. Sometimes I wake up at night and hear her crying. She thinks I don't know she does but I do." He said.

"Yeah, she's so distant and her smiles don't light up her face anymore and she hardly laughs." Remus put in.

"Hey! Maybe Shelley knows!" Sirius said. "SHELLEY!" He yelled loudly. Everyone in the common room flinched. Shelley came over.

"Geez, way to blow up the place." She said. Sirius grinned guiltily.

"Anyway, we want to know, what's up with Lily?" James went straight to the point. Shelley's smile faded.

"I can't tell you. She'll tell you on her own time. I promise, she _will _tell you." Shelley told them.

"Oh, please, please, please Shelley! Tell us!" Sirius whimpered.

"No!" She said. He pouted and Shelley rolled her eyes. James sighed and got up and walked into his room. Lily was sitting on her bed, writing in her diary.

"Hey." James said, startling her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's alright." She said quietly.

"Lily?" He was going to make her tell her this time.

"Yeah?"

"What happened? I mean, you are so distant and quiet, your smile never lights up your whole face, you cry in the middle of the night and your laugh isn't real. What's up? I have tried to be patient but you're killing me!" James said all at once. Lily looked down, she hadn't realized she had been like that.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." James said, nodding his head.

"Fine but you promise to stop bugging me about it?" Lily reminded him.

"Uh-huh." James wanted to know, if he was this close.

"Sit down." James obeyed, he sat next to her on the bed. Lily took a deep breath.

"You know how I was in a car accident this summer?—." James nodded "—Yeah well, I wasn't the one driving." She started. James looked confused.

"Jacob and I spent the whole day together, shopping, hanging out, eating ice cream and everything fun because he was supposed to go to Auror training the following day."

"Supposed to?" James interrupted.

"Shh...don't ask questions." Lily told him, her voice shaking slightly.

"We just had ice cream and got in the car. We drove on the highway and then I saw bright headlights coming towards us. Jacob tried to steer away but it was too late. The guy (who was drunk) hit us head-on. Jacob and I both blacked out. I was out for three days and when I woke up, felt terrible. But I had made out better than my brother. James--," She paused. "--Jacob is dead." Lily said, and started to cry. James seemed frozen. Jacob was the coolest guy ever, he taught the Marauders jokes and pranks, which came into good use.

"Jacob?" He repeated. Lily nodded, tears streaming her face. James felt like a hundred blocks were on his shoulders. He gave Lily a hug and let her cry, while he rested his chin on her head. He knew how close Lily and Jacob were and it must be so hard for her.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm so sorry." He whispered. Lily pulled away and looked at him. He wiped a fresh tear away.

"You might as well tell your friends, go ahead." Lily said. "I don't want to tell it again." James nodded, gave her a kiss on the forehead for sympathy (not to mention he had loved her for years and still does.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Remus saw James come out of his room, looking depressed. Sirius looked at Remus and nodded.

"Lily told him." Remus said aloud. James made his way to the couch where his friends sat.

"So...tell me!" Sirius said, always being the impatient one.

"Y-You know how Lily was in a car accident? Well, Jacob was the one driving and a drunk driver hit them head-on. Jacob was killed." He said, telling it the short way. His friends were speechless for a while. Sirius finally got his voice back.

"Jacob Evans?" He said, disbelievingly. James sadly nodded.

"Wow." Remus whispered. "But it's amazing Lily wasn't killed either." He added.

"Yeah." James said, but Jacob didn't deserve it either. They sat in the common room for 20 minutes, not really talking. They looked up when they heard a door shut and saw Lily coming out. She made her way over to them.

"How're you doing?" She asked quietly. The boys shrugged.

"You?" Sirius looked up. Lily laughed a fake laugh.

"Been better." She said for what felt like the millionth time. As everyone else went to dinner, Lily went to dinner with everyone else. Even though she felt terrible, she ate some. Everyone sat in the common room afterwards. Most people doing homework or playing games. Lily sat curled up on the couch, with James on the other side. She started to doze off and eventually fell asleep. She felt James carrying her up to their room, but was too tired to open her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lily! Wake up!" Lily woke up to see Shelley. "C'mon, let's go to Hogsmeade!" Lily groaned.

"I don't want to go."

"Well, you're going." Shelley decided. Lily finally got up, showered dressed, fixed her hair and applied make up. She went downstairs and found Shelley sitting with the Marauders. Lily joined them but almost as soon as she sat down, they got up to go to breakfast. Lily stood up but tripped on her black shiny boots. James caught her just before she hit the floor. She could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Clumsy are we?" He smirked. Lily rolled her eyes but said thank you. As soon at she to the Great Hall, she worked on wiping off the scuff mark on the toe. Jacob had gotten her the boots early in the summer and she wanted to keep them looking nice. After a yummy breakfast, all five of them went to the Hogmeade village. It was chilly out so Lily slipped on her sweater. It just hit her how much Jacob had bought her, as he bought the sweater (or jumper) last year for her.

"Three Broomsticks!" Sirius boomed out and led everyone there. They got a booth together and ordered butterbeer. Lily sipped her warm drink and warmth spread to her fingertips. She must've shown it on her face because James said something.

"Warm you up, Lily?" He said, grinning. Lily smiled but of course, her eyes did not. They walked around the village and James bought Lily a pretty bracelet, as an 'it's okay' thing for everything happening to her. They walked into a new store, that was sort of muggle-type. It played muggle music and everything. Then a song came on that she knew...I'm Already There. Tears flooded her eyes and she ran out of the shop.

"Lily!" James called but Shelley shook her head. Lily ran back to the castle and kept running all the way to her dorm and flopped on the bed, crying. She hated hoe everything made her cry but she missed Jacob so much!

_Authors note—hope you like it! Please, please review!_


	5. Lily, I'm in Your Heart

_Please review!_

_No characters owned by me…there goes my dreams…_

Chapter 5—Lily, I'm In Your Heart

"Miss Evans, what is this?" The Potions professor snapped. Lily flinched as her potion turned pink, rather than green. Her mind was not on her work, so unlike her.

"I, uh, added the wrong ingredient, Professor, sorry." Lily tried.

"Look like a zero." The Professor said and got rid of her potion. Lily sighed, frustrated, and sat down, crossing her arms.

"Aw, calm down Lily, it's only one." James said.

"It's my third one this year." Lily snapped.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Lily rolled her eyes and then glared at him. Sirius realized his mistake.

"What is it with her?" Sirius muttered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Sirius Black, you-are-impossible!" She said loudly and stomped her foot, tears threatening to fall for no reason.

"Lily--." James started.

"Shut up! You don't know how hard it is! I lost the person closest to me! No one knows how I feel! They may say they do, but they don't! I hate it all and I want out!" Lily screamed and the dungeon was silent.

"What do you mean you want out?" Sirius asked.

"You are so stupid! I _mean, _I don't want any of this! It sucks! And you just make it worse!" She yelled and shoved him hard on the chest, making him stumble. He realized Lily was a lot stronger than she had showed. The Marauders backed up. They knew Lily was mad but she was throwing a temper tantrum. She screamed shortly and ran out of the room, steaming mad. Everyone's eyes were wide and the Slytherins were smirking.

"Well, she's grumpy." Sirius said and Shelley rolled her eyes.

"Well, would you rather have her crying all the time?" Shelley asked him, rudely.

"No but she's got a bad temper."

"You don't know what she's going through!"

"Shell, have you ever seen my family! I don't have a real one!" Sirius yelled, making Shelley shut up. She knew he wasn't totally mad if he used her nick name. Shelley turned back to her potion and ignored him the rest of the class.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily was running laps around the Quidditch pitch. She loved running, it made her forget everything. She stared at the ground until she ran into someone and fell on the ground. She could tell it was a guy because he was firm, that's what made her fall. Lily groaned, she had been running into people a lot.

"Lily?" She heard Danny's voice. He lifted her up easily.

"Danny? Didn't you graduate?" Lily knew Danny was a year older than her. Danny laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm looking for good seventh year Quidditch players."

"You're a scout?" Lily asked. Danny nodded.

"So, what got you so riled up? You were running, which you only so when you're mad, and you should be in class." Danny asked her.

"James and Sirius." She replied simply.

"Again?" Lily nodded.

"Don't listen to them, Lily." Danny stroked her cheek, sending shivers down her spine. "I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too." Lily looked down. "Why'd you break up with me?"

"I don't really know. I guess it's because I left school and I was afraid I would lose you to some other guy." Lily didn't respond.

"Do you want to try again?" Danny asked her. She looked up at him.

"Go out with you?" Lily replied.

"Yeah." Lily thought she could use someone that loved her at this point. She smiled, but it wasn't real.

"Sure." Danny leaned down and kissed her deeply.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once the bell rang, James and Sirius set off to apologize to Lily. They went outside after she wasn't in the common room. In the distance, by the Quidditch pitch, they saw two people kissing, one about seven inches taller. As they got closer they saw pretty red hair.

"Lily?" James cried. She broke away from the guy, who looked older than her.

"James. Sirius." She said coldly.

"Who is this?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'm Danny. I went here, graduated last year. I'm scouting Quidditch players this month." Danny told them.

"Danny and I went out for six months last year." Lily told them. James scowled.

"Anyway, we just wanted to say sorry, Lily. We were rude." Sirius said getting to the point.

"Is this Sirius Black? It doesn't sound like him." Lily asked. Sirius smiled oddly.

"It's fine. Trust me, I don't need any more problems in my life. I'll see you later, Danny." Lily gave him a kiss on the lips and walked inside the castle. She plopped onto her bed and went into her trunk to get her diary. She flipped open to a page and a letter fell out. It was addressed to her. She recognized the writing and her heart skipped a beat. It was from Jacob. Trembling, she opened it up and unfolded the letter.

_Lily! My dear sister!_

_I'm writing this, right before we spend the day together…you're actually putting on all your make up right now, even though you're pretty enough to not need it! Today will be awesome…I just know it! Anyway, I'm hiding this in your diary, as a surprise for when you find it since I won't have a lot of time to write at Auror training, which I'm incredibly excited about. I hope your seventh year is great, mine was. It was the best year and I just know you'll be Head Girl. And you'll be perfect at it too. I hope to see you at some point during the year and Matt does too. He always wanted a little sister, and you were like one to him, but of course, you're mine! I hope you find 'the one' this year Lily and he treats you right. Make sure of that or tell me and I'll fix it! I better go, you might be done getting ready soon, and I don't want you to see me hide this. Tell Shelley I said hi! I love you and remember, Lily, I'm always in your heart even if I'm not right next to you. Wish me luck at training!_

_From the best big brother,_

_Jacob_

A tear dripped down Lily's cheek. She half wished she never found the letter, as it made her miss her brother even more. She wiped the tear away, kissed the letter and placed it on her dresser. She kept crying, tears soaking her face. She held the necklace tightly in her hand and cried for what seemed like forever. There was a knock on the door and Shelley came in.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Lily pointed to the letter. "Can I read it?" Shelley asked and Lily nodded. Shelley picked it up and read it, her face full of sadness. She finished and walked over to Lily, giving her a hug. Surprisingly, Lily sobbed out loud, and loudly.

"I miss him, Shell, I miss him so much." She said through sobs. She hadn't cried like this since she was a toddler, throwing a tantrum.

"I know, Lily, I'm so sorry." Shelley rubbed Lily's back and let her cry. This was a lot harder on Lily than she thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Marauders were in the common room and heard Lily sob loudly. James let out a deep breath.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." Remus and Sirius replied. They opened the door and saw Lily, sobbing like mad and her face dripping with tears. She was crying terribly, like a little kid. Shelley was trying to comfort her but it seemed it wasn't working. Remus and Sirius frowned sympathetically. This was a rough day for Lily. They walked out and Shelley did too, leaving James and Lily alone. Lily was crying really hard still.

"Hey, stop." James said softly. "I hate when you cry, especially like this." Lily slowed down the crying but felt horrible. James conjured up some tea and gave it to her. It seemed to calm her a little.

"What started this, Lil?" James asked her.

"I-I found a letter J-Jacob hid in my journal and it just affected me strongly. I want to f-forget all this, James, I want it over." Lily stuttered. James gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I understand, Lily. I want to help you get over it all."

"But it's not fair! It's just not fair! Why did he die and not me? I was sitting right next to him in the car! I was also hurt but I wasn't killed! It's not fair!" Lily sobbed. James just let her cry everything out.

"I know Lil, but everything happens for a reason." James tried.

"But why this? It's just not fair!" She cried out. James gave her a tight hug and held her for a while. She stopped crying and soon James heard her breathing heavily. He looked at her… she was asleep. He laughed quietly and shook his head and gently laid her down, placing blankets on her.

"She fell asleep." James grinned as he walked down the stairs. Everyone else laughed slightly and left to go down to dinner.

_Authors note—hope it was a good chapter! Please, please, please review!_


	6. The Process of Healing

Please review...thanks!

Don't own the characters but I love to write it anyway!

Chapter 5—The Process Of Healing

Lily coughed loudly.

"Ms. Evans! Do you have a problem?" Professor McGonagall said, after Lily's interruption and did not like being interrupted. .

"Um, sorry Professor." Lily managed before she started coughing again.

"Please, go get some water Miss Evans." McGonagall told her. Lily went out of the class and came back 5 minutes later. She took her assigned seat next to James again.

"You okay?" James asked, looking amused. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to her rabbit, which was supposed to turn into a feather. Lily was never super at Transfiguration so hers ended up being a rabbit with a feathery tail. James laughed at it, since it looked weird. He easily transfigured his, since this was his best subject. Lily 'hmphed' at the sight of James's perfect feather. James grinned at her and went to show McGonagall his feather. He came back and helped Lily with hers. It made Lily sad, however because Jacob had always helped her with Transfiguration on her late nights of homework. With James's help she Transfigured her bunny into a feather.

"Thanks." She said and sighed as she took it up to the Professor.

"Hey, Lily, do you want to skate after classes today?" James asked her.

"Skate? I thought it was a Muggle thing?" Lily replied.

"Well, a lot of students like ice skating on the lake, even if Muggles do it." James told her.

"Okay, I'll go." Lily said, but still thought it was odd that magical people still ice skated. Lily loved it however, she had taken lessons until she was 10.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily dressed in tight jeans and a figure hugging, sparkling white turtleneck. She left her hair down and perfectly straight to keep her ears warm and slipped on a pair of white gloves. All in all, James would like it. She quickly conjured up a pair of white, new figure skates and walked into the common room and saw everyone waiting already. The guys were wearing jeans and long sleeved shirts, with sweatshirts over it. Everyone carried their skates (hockey for the guys) and walked to the lake.

"Are you sure it's frozen enough?" Lily asked. Even though it was December, the lake was deep.

"Yeah, don't worry. Plus I put an extra charm on it. The teachers let me since I'm Head Boy." James grinned happily. Lily nodded and put her skates on then helping Shelley lace up hers. Lily easily stood up and glided onto the ice, earning stares from the Marauders.

"What? I took skating classes till I was ten." She explained. Even though it was 7 years ago, she still remembered how to skate. James joined her, not having as ease but not struggling either. After a while everything was setting and everyone on the ice.

"C'mon Lily, have some fun!" James said. He twirled her around on the ice.

"Hey, watch this!" Lily jumped up, spun around and landed on one foot, gliding towards them. They clapped and Lily laughed. And her laugh was real. Her eyes and whole face lit up and she looked naturally happy. Not like she had been. That made everyone even happier. For 45 more minutes they skated and glided around on the frozen lake. When they were all freezing cold, they walked to the kitchen and got a warm butterbeer. It warmed all of them completely and tasted excellent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As much as Lily had fun that day, she wasn't completely happy. She couldn't help thinking about her brother. It wasn't his fault he was dead. If only the stupid man that hit them wasn't drunk then he would still be here. It was terrible. Jacob was young, he was only nineteen. Ready to become an Auror and so happy about it. Lily began to cry again but was mad at herself for doing so. She was probably annoying everyone with all her crying and depression. She wanted to get over it, but it was hard. Too hard. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey." Came Danny's voice. Lily silently groaned, without really something.

"Hey." She replied quietly, but realized something. Last year, Danny always caused butterflies in her stomach, even just the sight of him. This year, it caused nothing. She came to the conclusion that she only went to Danny because he was a reminder of Jacob. If she held on to Danny it would be like holding on to Jacob.

"I want to break up." Lily said suddenly.

"Huh?" Danny said, although he heard.

"Danny, when I said I'd go out with you, I was mad and just wanted someone to love me." She told him.

"Lily, please--." Danny tried.

"No, I want to be alone. Please, leave Danny. I'm sorry." Danny sighed and walked out of the room, with one last hopeful glance at Lily before she shook her head. Lily, actually feeling a bit better walked to the common room. She saw the Marauders playing chess and Shelley, lying on her back with her feet dangling over the arm of the couch. She sat up when she saw Lily, who plopped down next to her.

"What happened between you and Danny? He walked out here in a huff and refused to talk to us." Shelley asked.

"I broke up with him." Lily answered simply.

"You did?" Everyone else said, making Lily laugh a little.

"Yeah. I realized the only reason I went out with him again was because he reminded me of Jacob and I'm scared to let go of him." Lily told them. No one said anything, but they understood.

"Let's play Quidditch." Sirius said suddenly and jumped up, along with James. Lily actually wanted to play, so she followed everyone out. Lily and Remus borrowed school brooms, while Sirius (beater), Shelley (chaser), and James used theirs since they were on the team.

"Okay, since there's an odd number it will be me and Remus against you three." James said, telling Sirius, Shelley, and Lily. Sirius threw up the Quaffle and Lily caught it. It was freezing cold, but she felt great flying up there. She passed to Sirius, right before James was about to steal it. It was passed around a few more times until Shelley scored a goal. James managed to get halfway across the pitch before Sirius almost took it from him, making him drop it and fall into Remus's hands, who scored.

"Ten to ten! We will so win baby!" Sirius said, making everyone laugh, even Lily. She got the Quaffle and flew across the pitch, actually scoring.

Once they were all frozen they got off their brooms, smiling happily.

"I had fun!" Shelley laughed.

"Me too." Lily breathed. She was _cold. _"Hey, I'm going to run up ahead, to warm up okay?" Everyone replied and Lily took off, sprinting fast. Shelley laughed, which the Marauders just stared. The caught up with Lily in the kitchen, who was sipping hot chocolate and laughed when they came in. She was almost back to her normal self.

Almost.

_Authors note—sorry I haven't updated! I was having writers block! Hope this is good and not too short!_

**ZumZumZoo—**Thank you very much! It makes me so happy to know people think I'm a good writer...you rock!

**Lyny Angell—**haha sorry...but Danny's gone now anyway. He was just temporary! I just used it cause I like the name...that stinks for you though! (the guy your school) Hope you liked this chapter!

**DramaQn610—**thanks again! I love your reviews...your story is great too. (Hint hint—everyone read her story!)

**tinkerbell—**Another thank you! Please tell me what you think of this one!

**stephxd**—thank you so much! I'm really glad you think my story is awesome. Hope this lived up to expectations!

**queen of ny—**thanks! Yeah the James and Lily liking each other is always the best part of any story! haha

thanks to anyone that reviews!


	7. The Real Meaning of Remembering

Today I'm home sick so I thought I'd sit by the computer and update all day! Hope you like! :)

Thank you sooooooooo much for any reviews! Also, please read Unexpected Love by DramaQn610!

I don't own the characters...although, if I did, I would be swimming in my heated pool (it IS October) that is behind my huge mansion :)

Chapter 7—The Real Meaning of Remembering

"Hey Lils." Matt came up behind her.

"Hey Matt!" Lily gave him a hug. "I haven't talked to you in a long time!"

"I know, Dumbledore keeps me busy!" Matt laughed. "Hey," He said touching her cheek brotherly. "Your smile is back." That only made Lily smile more.

"Yeah, my friends helped me." Lily explained.

"James?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows. Lily lightly shoved him.

"He's my friend!" She laughed.

"Not for long..." Matt mumbled and Lily shoved him again. He started tickling her and she giggled and fell back onto the bed. She hadn't laughed like this in so long.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something." James's amused voice came from the doorway. Matt stopped tickling Lily and they sat up.

"You're not." Lily said.

"Okay, anyway, Sirius is literally kicking the couch in frustration because he can't do a charm. Care to help? I mean, Charms is your best subject." Lily nodded and followed James outside. She laughed when she seriously saw Sirius kicking the couch.

"Hey! Sirius!" Lily called He looked up. His hair was in his eyes and he looked frustrated. She drew out her wand and leaned against the couch.

"What charm to you need help with?" Lily asked him.

"Prongs!" Sirius whimpered. Lily crossed her arms and waited.

"What?" James asked.

"It was supposed to be a prank!" Sirius whined again. His voice made Lily laugh, a pretty laugh.

"What is it? Just tell me, I'll help you." Lily told him and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Really?" He asked and Lily smiled and nodded.

"The food attacking one. Here." He handed Lily an incredibly heavy book called 202 Pranks for People You Hate. Lily laughed once again at the title. It magically flipped open to a page.

**Food Attacking Charm**

_Make someone's food attack them!_

Just as they are about to eat, say the charm and the food will attack.

How to do it: point your wand at the person you want to attack.

Say Finite Fodela with a swish and flick of your wand.

_Countercharm: Finite Fodelo_

Lily giggled and transfigured a pillow into a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Okay, do you get how to do it?" She asked Sirius.

"Yeah."

"Okay, uhh...Finite Fodela!" She said, pointing her wand at him. The potatoes flew up and hit his face.

"Ow! Okay! Lily!" He yelled. Lily said the countercharm and the food went away.

"Let me try." Sirius snapped and Lily smirked until he pointed at her.

"Finite Fodela!" He yelled and it worked.

"Ow! Ow! James! Matt! Someone!" Lily whimpered. Sirius was laughing to hard to say the countercharm. James quickly said it and it disappeared.

"Well, that's good you got." Lily said. Matt came up behind her and hugged her around the neck, resting his chin on her head. She smiled.

"I got to go, Lils." He gave her a kiss on the top of the head and let go of her.

"See you, Matt. Please try to visit again!" She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"See ya, sis." Lily smiled. _Sis, I like that,_ she thought. It reminded her of her brother but it didn't make her cry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Happy birthday Lily!" Lily woke up with a start. Shelley was standing next to year, yelling loudly. She heard a 'thunk' and sat up. James was on the floor with blankets wrapped all around him. Lily and Shelley laughed. James unwrapped himself and stood up, only wearing boxers. Lily couldn't help but notice his muscles from Quidditch.

"Shelley! Did you have to yell so loud." He asked, rubbing his head. Shelley nodded energetically. James groaned but said, "Happy birthday, Lily."

"Thanks." Once Shelley left, Lily showered and dressed. She left her hair down and perfectly straight and wore black, tight jeans and a cute blue sweater. She was putting on her make up once James really woke up. He crawled out of bed and showered in the time Lily had only done half of her makeup.

"Still doing make up?" He asked her.

"Yep. It's my birthday...I've got to look nice!" She giggled happily. "My party's in the room of requirement. I think Shelley said from 6 to 9."

"Awesome." James said and walked to the common room with Lily.

"Birthday girl!" Sirius said loudly. All of her friends cheered as she sat down. An owl flew in the window and dropped two brightly colored wrapped presents and letter on her lap. It was from her parents.

_Lily, my dear,_

_Happy Seventeenth birthday! I can't believe you are seventeen already! Where did the years go? I hope you like your present. You mean so much to us Lily and we love you so much. Never forget that. The smaller present is from Jacob, he bought it the summer after left Hogwarts and told us that since he hoped he would be at Auror training during your seventeenth birthday, to give it to you. He knew it would be special and wanted to save it. We promised him we'd give it to you, so we fulfilled our promise. Happy Birthday, Lily._

_Love,_

_Mum and Daddy. _

Before Lily opened it she though how weird it was that since Jacob died, things from him seemed to keep coming up. Maybe it was always there, but she never valued it until now. Her parents sent her an expensive diary, along with a photo album where they wrote 'to fill with your seventh year memories.' She opened Jacob's present. Inside was a sparkly silver bracelet and a small note.

_When I saw this bracelet, it screamed 'Lily' so I got it. I thought it was too special for your fifteenth so I thought I'd save it for your seventeenth. I'm giving it to Mum and Dad since I will me at Auror training on your birthday. Look really closely at the bracelet and you'll find something I did myself! Love you Lily._

_Your favorite (and only) brother,_

_Jacob_

Lily smiled and looked at the bracelet. It was engraved. _To Lily, Love Jacob. Remember...I'm Already There._

Lily wiped a tear away. It took her a while to realize it was a tear of joy. Her friends also realized and breathed with relief. James helped her get the bracelet on and hugged her.

"It's the real meaning of remembering, Lily. To be happy about it, not sad." He smiled at her and Lily felt an odd feeling in her stomach.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily wore her favorite outfit. It was a tight black miniskirt and tight pink turtleneck. It looked awesome on her. She had cute pink butterfly clips in her hair and light make up on. Shelley came in wearing a denim skirt and light blue sweater.

"Ready for your party?" Shelley asked excitedly.

"You bet." Lily grinned. She wore her cross necklace and new bracelet from Jacob. She walked with Shelley through the halls. They got a lot of stares from guys that didn't know where they were going. When they opened the door of the Room of Requirement, they grinned again. It was decorated with balloons and everything. Cool music was playing and people were dancing. There were presents in the corner for her. James playfully bowed in front of her.

"Care to dance, birthday girl?' He said, extending her hand. Lily laughed and took it. James led her to the middle of the room where people were dancing. "Having a good day?" James asked her.

"Of course. Thanks to you guys." She sent him a pretty smile and he returned it.

"You look great tonight." He complimented her.

"Thanks." She laughed.

"Hey, do you want to go to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day?" James asked hopefully.

"Sure." Lily grinned at his happy face.

_Authors Note—hope you liked it! please, please review! Special shout outs:_

**Lyny Angell—**lol yeah no more Danny! Hopefully you liked this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible. James will come up more in the next chapters. (yay!) haha thanks for reviewing...I love it!

**stephxd—**yay! I'm so glad! Thank you so much for reviewing. I also hope this one was good enough too!


	8. Happy Valentine's Day, Lily

Thank you so much for reviews!

I don't own the characters...gosh I'm sick of writing that.

Now on to the fun stuff

Hope you like :)

Chapter 8—Happy Valentine's Day, Lily

"Lils, James wants to know if 10:00 okay for Hogmeade." Shelley told her.

"Sure." Shelley nodded.

"IT'S OKAY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, making Lily let out a shriek of shock. Shelley laughed.

"OKAY!" James yelled back. Lily figured everyone in the common room flinched.

"C'mon, let's go down to the common room." Lily said and walked out.

"Hey." She said but tripped on the couch, flew up and actually did a flip over it, landing neatly on the cushion.

"Woa." She said, flipping her hair back because it was in her face. James, Sirius, and Remus looked quite impressed.

"Nice one Lily." Sirius laughed. Lily grinned and looked at James.

"10 is fine...Saturday, right?" Lily told him.

"Yeah." He said, nodding his head.

"Oh shoot! James we have the meeting!" Lily remembered. James stood up.

"Oh yeah! C'mon!" He said.

"Be back later!" Lily yelled as she dashed out of the portrait. They ran...down the hall, down to flights of stairs, through another hall, up a different flight of stairs and finally stopped at McGonagall's classroom, slightly out of breath. They opened the door and saw the prefects waiting for them.

"Sorry, we forgot." James explained. It was only then he realized he was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said 'I didn't do it'. Lily also realized she was wearing soft and baggy pajama pants that she loved but only wore in the common room. She didn't look bad in them, but it wasn't something you wore at school. Plus, everyone was wearing their robes. Lily noticed the guys looking at her. She put on an 'I'm a seventh year so don't mess with me' expression. she cleared her throat.

"Um, anyway, we here to talk about the Valentines Day ball in two days." Lily started.

"Yeah, you don't have to wear robes, but sensible clothing." James added.

"We already decided on music and food at the last meeting so we just need decorations." Lily told them.

"How about balloons and falling paper hearts from the ceiling?" A Hufflepuff suggested.

"I like that, what do you guys think?" Lily replied. Everyone except the Slytherins raised their hands.

"Okay, so we'll do that. See you later." James said and watched them get up and go.

"Do you want to go to the ball too?" He asked Lily.

"Okay." She smiled and he grinned back. They walked back to the common room.

"Cool pants, Lily." James joked.

"Thanks." She laughed.

"Well, how was the meeting?" Sirius played.

"Boring." James fell down on the couch.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily straightened her red turtleneck sweater and looked at her jeans again. She seemed to be wearing sweaters and jeans a lot, but she loved it. Besides, a lot of the guys like it too, which made Lily laugh. She walked to the entrance hall and saw James waiting for her.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey. Here this is for you." He handed her a red rose that matched her sweater. He placed it in her hair.

"Thanks." She said and he grinned. They walked into the cold Hogsmeade village.

"Do you want a butterbeer?" James asked her.

"Sure." She sat at a booth in Three Broomstick and he came back shortly with too warm butterbeers and a plate of chocolates. Lily ate a delicious chocolate.

"Thank you." She smiled. James seemed a lot different than 1st through 6th year. Snow started falling lightly, making the mood perfect. They sipped their drinks and ate the chocolates happily.

"I'm glad you came, Lily." James told her.

"Me too. Besides, you have been an awesome help to me." Lily told him.

"I'm also glad you aren't depressed anymore." James said with raised eyebrows. Lily laughed.

"Me too. I still miss him though."

"You always will. We all will. Besides, did you ever think Jacob would've wanted you to be that sad?" James asked her.

"You're right. He would've wanted me to be happy. I never thought about that before." Lily admitted.

"Well, you know now." James looked at her and she smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How do I look?" Shelley came in. She had on a pretty light pink dress. The top was a tube top (no sleeves or straps) and a slightly poofy skirt. She looked amazing.

"Of course. What about me?" Lily was wearing a darker pink dress that had think spaghetti straps. The skirt park was like Shelley's and it looked awesome on Lily too. They left the room and Sirius and James were down in the common room, wearing black dress pants, white button down shirt and red ties. (Sirius and Shelley were going to the ball together)

"You look amazing, Lily." James said, extending a hand.

"Thank you." She said, taking it and smiling.

"You too Shelley." Sirius took her hand and kissed it then interlocking their fingers as they walked to the great hall. It looked really pretty. There was great music, red, white and pink balloons. Little red paper hearts were falling from the ceiling but stopping about 7 feet from the ground.

"Care to dance?" James asked her. Lily laughed and followed him to the dance floor. A sweet slow song came on but they still danced anyway. Shelley and Sirius soon joined them and Remus was dancing with a Hufflepuff girl.

A few hours later, the four friends and Remus sat at a table in the back, watching the snow fall and drinking punch. James disappeared and came back with a small plate of brownies. Sirius hungrily grabbed one and devoured it, making the girls look with disgust, but still eating one anyway.

"You guys did an awesome time planning this." Shelley told Lily and James.

"Thanks, even though it wasn't too hard. It was fun though." Lily told her best friend. Shelley smiled and sipped her punch.

"It's a lot of fun." She said when she swallowed.

The dance finally ended and everyone went back to the common rooms. Lily and James walked to their room.

"Did you have fun?" James asked her.

"Yeah, the whole day was fun." Lily smiled at him.

"Good." James said. Lily looked up at him and he gazed into her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily." He said, pressing his lips upon her strawberry sweet ones.

_A/N—1...2...3 (C'mon everyone) Awwwww! lol hope you liked it! Please review!_

**the-power-of-love—**thanks! glad you liked it and I am feeling a little better! :) thanks again for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chapter as well!

**DramaQn610—**lol glad you like it. I'm also glad Lily's over it...even though I wrote it! haha thank you so much for reviewing!!! Hoped you liked this chapter too!

**Lyny Angell—**haha yep and you were right! 20 points to you! lol Anyway...I hope this chapter was good...I actually had a little fun writing it! Thanks for reviewing! I love your reviews...they make me happy! :)

**RedPillow—**thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it and hope chapter 8 was worth it!


	9. Lily's Turn to Help

Thank you SO much for reviews! You guys are AWESOME!

Do not own characters...

Hope you like it!

Chapter 9—Lily's Turn to Help

"_Did you have fun?" James asked her._

"_Yeah, the whole day was fun." Lily smiled at him. _

"_Good." James said. Lily looked up at him and he gazed into her eyes. _

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Lily." He said, pressing his lips upon her strawberry sweet ones. _

Lily didn't really know what happened but finally did when she was kissing him back. She didn't pull away though and could sense James's slight surprise. He deepened the kiss and she still didn't pull away, instead, she ran her hands through his already messy hair. If it wasn't for his hand on her back, she would've collapsed. It felt so right to be in his arms, yet so strange. It made her feel happy and wanted, which is what she needed.

They finally pulled apart after a while. Lily didn't know what to do. She didn't regret the kiss, but didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I just--." James started.

"No, it's okay. Really." She gave a small smile, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to the bathroom to change. She felt happy and excited, but also something she never felt before: Love.

She came out of the bathroom and James was in flannel pants and a t-shirt. Lily walked over to his bed, where he was lying, reading a Quidditch pitch.

"Thanks for everything." She was surprised at her behavior; she was suddenly wanting to be with James, not wanting to leave him.

"You're welcome Lily." He sat up against the wall and pulled Lily into his arms, her head resting on his chest and her legs beside his. She could smell his cologne and it made her breathe deeply. Meanwhile, James could smell the sweetness of Lily's hair and he ran his hands through it. She smiled and looked up at him. He gave her another kiss, a sweet one. It was so odd, one minute ago they were friends and the next they were kissing each other, pretty much in love.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gosh where is Prongs?" Sirius said, crankily.

"Well, someone's cranky in the morning." Shelley said, coming from the girl's dorm.

"He's hungry." Remus told her and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to get him!" Sirius jumped up and over to the stairs. Remus and Shelley reluctantly followed. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. Lily and James were lying on James's bed, fast asleep. Lily's head was resting on James's chest and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Sirius tried not to laugh and Remus and Shelley peered in.

"Well, this is not going to be a typical day." Remus judged.

"Awesome." Shelley grinned. "This is so perfect, I'm so--." She was cut off by Sirius who grabbed her and dragged her down the stairs.

"C'mere you." He said as he pulled her by the waist down the stairs, with her laughing the whole time. "You will not talk about this all morning." He said once he said her down.

"But—." She started but was cut off again, this time by Sirius kissing her.

"This definitely won't be a typical day." Remus said and fell back onto the couch lazily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily and James both woke up to a slight, cold breeze. The window must have blown open during the night, making the room chilly. Lily was only wearing a tight short sleeve shirt, so she shivered. James saw her and rubbed her arms, warming her up.

"Morning." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Morning." She replied, leaning back onto him. He ran his hands through her hair again.

"Sirius is probably eating his shirt by now, so we should get dressed." James said and felt Lily nod against him. They got dressed and everything to go to breakfast.

"Oh yeah, Sirius is hungry." Lily laughed. She saw Sirius kissing Shelley and Remus looking incredibly bored. Lily slowly and quietly walked up to Shelley.

"Hey!" She said loudly. Shelley jumped and Sirius cried out.

"Ow! You bit my tongue!" Sirius said. Shelley smiled guiltily.

"Sorry." Shelley said. "It's Lily's fault!" Shelley giggled pointing to Lily. Sirius fake growled and ran over to Lily and began tickling her.

"Ah! Stop!" Lily said in between giggles. Sirius finally stopped. Lily was amazed about how close she had gotten to Sirius, Remus and James this year. It must be a blessing from Jacob. Everything happens for a reason.

"Hey everyone." Matt emerged from the portrait. _Same with Matt, _Lily thought, _he's like my new big brother. Thanks Jacob, _she added silently. Matt gave Lily a hug and waved to everyone else.

"I wanted to see where you were, usually you're at breakfast by now." Matt asked.

"Oh, well since the dance was last night, we slept a little later." Lily told him.

"Oh yeah, how was the dance?" Matt asked.

"Perfect." Lily said, looking at James. Matt noticed and smirked. He knew they would get together.

"I'm hungry!" Sirius said impatiently.

"See you later, Matt." Lily gave him a hug again.

"Be good, Little One." Surprisingly, Lily smiled. She didn't cry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An owl swooped down at breakfast and a letter landed on James lap. He opened it carefully.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are so sorry to inform you that your parents were killed in an attack. We are terribly sorry for your loss. In your parent's will, it stated that the property is yours. Once again, we are so sorry._

_-Minister of Magic_

James rested his head on his hands. Lily read the letter over his shoulder.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry." She said and put her arm around his shoulders. He didn't say anything.

"Um, I'm going to uh, class. See you there." He said 5 minutes later. Lily nodded. Sirius actually wasn't eating, which surprised people.

"I've got to go, uh, change my robes." Sirius lied. Lily bit her lip and looked at Remus.

"What's your excuse?" She asked, kindly not rudely.

"Don't have one. C'mon let's go to the Common Room." Remus said quietly. Lily stood up next to him. She looked up into his eyes.

"Remus, remember, I know how you feel." Lily told him and gave him a hug. He was always one of her close friends since 3rd year. They walked to the common room together but it was empty.

"You go in there." Lily said, pointing to the Heads room. "I think I want to talk to Sirius first." Remus nodded, of course feeling down himself but James felt worse. Lily climbed the boy's stairs and opened the door. She saw Sirius lying on the bed, his hair a mess.

"Hey." She said, walking over, and pulling down her jeans down slightly, although she was oblivious to it, it was just a habit when she was nervous.

Sirius looked up. "Lily?" He asked. "Why aren't you with James?"

"Because I think I know more about how you feel then I do about James." Lily told him. He sat up.

"How?" He asked.

"My brother died just a few months ago." Lily reminded him.

"I know, but Lily, that's different. James's parents were like real parents to me."

"I know that. But Jacob was the greatest to me." Lily told him.

"I know that Lily!" He snapped. Lily bit her lip. "You didn't know my parents! They were the worst! They hated me and disowned me and Lily Evans you don't get that I never got to be who I truly was until I met James and his parents! You don't get it and don't say you do cause YOU DON'T!" He yelled. Lily didn't say anything. She felt a lump growing in her throat.

"Okay, Sirius, I don't understand. But I never had real parents. Sure, they loved me and I was their little baby but they were out almost every night partying and business dinners! They were even out the night I was nearly killed and my brother was killed!" Lily said her voice shaking.

"But they're alive." Sirius muttered.

"I know. But so is my sister." Lily glared, not at Sirius but the thought of Petunia.

"What's so bad about her?" Sirius asked darkly.

"You know how many times I was called a freak? An idiot? Some other things I rather not say, just because I'm a witch?" Lily cried out, tears starting to fall.

"I'm so sorry James's parents died! It's awful! Sirius, all I wanted to say was that I might know how you feel but I guess I was wrong. Just because I have parents that are alive doesn't mean I don't know how you feel. Everyone might think I'm over it all, but I will never be! NEVER!" Lily yelled and ran out, crying.

"Lily!" Sirius half yelled, half moaned but she ignored him. Lily ran across the common room, ignoring everyone staring at her and she ran into her room. Lily flung herself onto the bed, forgetting that Remus and James were there. She sobbed loudly into her pillow, just like that one night she found the letter. She cried like a little kid, and Remus and James were staring at her. After about 5 minutes, Remus timidly spoke.

"L-Lily?" He asked. Lily started to slow down the sobbing but was still crying. She sat up and looked at them. James was leaning against the wall, looking rather scared and Remus was looking concerned.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't know you were s-still here." She began to stop crying, but was hiccupping.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Oh, it's a long story." Lily wiped her wet face.

"Did Sirius say something?" Remus questioned, knowing Lily was going to talk to him.

"Something like that." She replied.

"Lily, what happened?" James asked again.

"Look, if you really want to know, ask him. I don't want to go into it. Please, it was just something between him and me." Lily told him. James sighed.

"Sirius is just upset. I think he could use one of you guys." Lily added. Remus nodded and got up. Lily faced James.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked him.

"Dunno. You?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"I hope Sirius didn't say anything terrible." James told her.

"No, he didn't. I guess he just got the wrong idea or something similar." James nodded as a reply. Lily walked over and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry about all this, James." She said.

"Thank you." He told her.

_Author's note—hope you liked it! Also hope it wasn't boring! Sorry it took a little longer to write but a small case of writers block happened!!! Please tell me what you think!_

_Love from,_

_HarryPotterFan670_

**ZumZumZoo—**it's okay! I understand that happens to everyone! lol yep of course there are more chapters!!!! Also, hope the James and Lily stuff here is worth your little confetti throwing! haha thank you very much! :)

**Lyny Angell—**that stinks about your throat. I just got over being sick so I know how you feel! Hope you feel better! Sorry about the grammar but thanks for letting me know. Hope it was better in this chapter and hope you like this one! Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters please let me know! thanks for reviewing

**Pratyusha—**thank you so much! Your review made me very happy! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sirius-ly Psycho—**haha I think a lot of people say it and I think it's cute. :) Well, I'm glad you liked it and hope this was good too!

**the-power-of-love--**lol yes big time awww! haha thank you so much for reviewing! You rock!

**RedPillow—**hope Lily's reaction was something similar to what you hoped! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**queen of ny—**lol I'm so glad you love it! That's awesome and thank you soooo much!

To everyone that reviews—you guys are the greatest!


	10. I'm Sorry For Everything

Hola! Thank you so much for reviewing! You are the coolest person I know if you review!

DNOC (do not own characters!) haha

Please review this chapter!!!

Chapter 10—I'm Sorry for Everything

After class Lily went to the Heads room. James was propped up on his bed reading "The Guide to Being An Auror".

"Hey." He said when she entered.

"Hey." She smiled and dropped her books on her bed. "How're you?" She asked. James was allowed to skip classes for three days. James shrugged.

"Alright." He replied. Lily tiredly fell back onto her bed and her books fell on the floor.

"How was your day?" James asked. Lily didn't reply so James looked at her. He knew that look on her face: she was mad at someone.

"Who are you mad at?" James got straight to the point.

"No one." She lied.

"Lily." James raised his eyebrows.

"Sirius. He just thinks about himself!" Lily confessed.

"Well, think about it Lily." James said.

"Think about what?" She asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe that my parents died and they were pretty much his too." James snapped. "You think he thinks only about himself but you do the same." He added. Lily looked away but then became angry.

"You know what? I'm sorry your parents died, I'm SORRY! But honestly, no one remembers I lost someone too! And I miss him so much! Not even Shell knows how much I miss him—," Lily was starting to cry hard, her face wet with tears. "—It's so hard! I loved Jacob, he was the greatest! I miss him and I want him back!" Lily cried.

"I know Lily! But you aren't the only one missing someone right now! I told you, I'm sorry about your brother, okay?" James raised his voice.

"I know that James! I tried to help you and Sirius because I KNOW how you FEEL! But you can't see that!" Lily yelled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius, Shelley and Remus were in the common room and they heard yelling.

"Is that Prongs and Lily?" Sirius asked bewildered. He never heard them fight before.

"Yup." Both Remus and Shelley answered. They listened to the yelling.

"Just leave me alone James! Don't talk to me!" Lily yelled. Before they knew it, Lily was running out of the Heads room and to the portrait.

"What's--," Sirius started, but Lily was still ticked off at him.

"Shut up, Black!" Lily yelled and ran out. Shelley looked sadly behind her, but knowing Lily, she wanted to be alone.

"Oh great, we're back to last-name basis." Sirius said sarcastically. Shelley kept her mouth closed, so she wouldn't say something she'd regret.

"Look--," She said after a while. "Just give her time. She misses Jacob. Oh gosh, so do I." It suddenly dawned on her how much she missed him. "He was the greatest. You guys should've gotten to know him. Man, I loved him, as a brother. He always cheered me up and everything." Shelley started to sob. The boys had seen her cry, but never like that. It was awful and they felt bad. She was crying as hard as Lily was.

"I'm sorry, Shelley." Sirius scooted over and hugged her. She sobbed onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back and Remus stared sympathetically. James came out, looking sad and frustrated. He saw Shelley sobbing, hugging Sirius and Remus looking sadly at them.

"Have you seen Lily?" He asked wearily.

"I don't know where she went, but she went running out, crying." Remus told him.

"What happened to her?" James asked softly, looking at Shelley.

"It's a long story. But it really hit her how much she missed Jacob. I mean, she always did, but she was thinking about it and got a blast of Jacob, that's all." Remus explained. James looked away.

"Lily hates me." He groaned.

"She's just upset, Prongs. She just can't get over Jacob not being here anymore." Remus reasoned.

"I don't think she'll talk to me." He replied.

"Give it a try." Remus told him.

"How do I find her?" James whined. Remus looked at him as if he were stupid.

"The map." He said simply.

"Oh yeah!" James sort of laughed and summoned the map. Lily was sitting at the edge of the Astronomy tower. James said a quick, 'I'll be back' to Remus and ran to the Astronomy tower. He saw Lily sitting unbelievably calm, no tears, no red eyes, on the edge of the tower. She was facing the wind and it was blowing her hair away from her face.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked quietly. Lily didn't move, all she did was blink.

"Lily?" He tried again. She spoke, but didn't look at him.

"I don't want to talk." He said quietly.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I'm hurting inside too, but I'm sorry." This time Lily looked at him.

"I know. And I'm sorry too." Lily said tonelessly. James took a step forward but Lily halted him.

"No. Please, I want to be alone." She said calmly.

"Lily, I--," James started.

"Shut up. I don't need help or anything, can't you just leave me alone? If you care about me, you will." Lily cut him off.

"If I care about you, I will help you." James said firmly.

"Then don't care about me." This time Lily had a slight annoyance in her voice.

"I can't help it." James told her simply. Lily rolled her eyes. "What happened to you?" James asked, almost wanting to yell at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She snapped.

"I mean, every since we fought 10 minutes ago, you're acting scary. I mean, you were so calm, too calm. Lily, you're scaring me." James confessed.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking. Besides, no one remembers what day it is. Well of course Shelley, but she was too sad to talk about it." Lily looked at him so calmly he felt like shuddering.

"W-What day is it?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Jacob's 20th birthday." She looked down as the grass far below. The wind blew roughly and Lily lost her balance, but didn't fall. She steadied herself back on the edge.

"I miss you, Jacob." She whispered into the wind, forgetting James was there. The wind was making her cold, and she felt James drape his cloak on her shoulders. He squeezed her hand and then left, but gave her a kiss on the forehead first. Almost as soon as he left though, Sirius appeared.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I know this is no excuse, but I've just been having a rough time." He told her. Lily stood up and walked over to him.

"I know, I'm sorry too. These few months without him have been horrible." Lily said.

"And Lily? I am truly sorry about your brother." Sirius looked at her.

"Thank you." She said quietly and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, shielding her from the wind. They finally pulled apart and walked back to the common room. Lily felt a lot better. Talking to Sirius and James helped a lot. They walked inside, found James cracking up on the floor, but looking in pain and Remus chucking. Shelley was at the top of the girl's dorms, wearing Sirius's old boxers and t-shirt, (what she wore around the common room and dorms) cracking up. Lily looked questionately at them, but then realized the girls's stairs were a stone slide. She started laughing.

"You tried to get up there?" Lily laughed.

"Well, I wanted to tell Shelley where you were." He said, trying to get up but failing. Lily helped him up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you." She said.

"Me too." James smiled.

_Authors note: hope you liked it! So sorry it took me forever to post! Hope you aren't mad! _

**LynyAngel**l: I was looking at old reviews and I don't know if I told you this but I really hope your brother is okay in Iraq and that he comes home safely. Thanks for reviewing for like, every chapter so far! Also, I really do want help so if you have ideas..don't hesitate to ask!

**ZumZumZoo: **haha I love the little confetti thing. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like it!

**DramaQn610: **lol well hope you don't cry anymore!!! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing...you rock! What did ya think of this?

**Queen-of-ny: **lol 'wow' is definitely good enough for me! Thank you so so so much! Hope you liked this one too!

**Dan-Radcliffe's girl: **(Awesome name by the way!) haha I'm so happy you liked this! Thank you for reviewing and hoped this one was good too!

**James' girl: **That's okay! I'm still glad you are reading it and hope this was a good chap. too!

ALL OF MY REVIEWERS ARE THE BEST!


	11. The Potter Manor

I'M SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME! SORRY please don't hate me!

DNOC

Oh by the way…I was re-reading Chap. 10 and I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes!

Chapter 11—The Potter Manor 

"WAKE UP!" Shelley's voice startled James and Lily. Lily sat up in her bed and looked across the room at James who was pulling the thick blanket higher over his head and groaning loudly.

"What time is it?" Lily whined.

"Ten." Shelley said happily, leaning against the wall. Lily fell back on her pillow.

"Oh come on! We're leaving at one!" Lily shot back up again. She had forgotten that it was the start of spring break. She looked over at James and he, apparently, had also forgotten. Lily gave Shelley the 'I'll get him up' look and Shelley left.

"James…" She started sweetly. Lily pulled back the blankets on his face and kissed his lips lightly. He slowly opened his eyes. "C'mon. I'm going to your house today!" She smiled. Lily was going home with James and Sirius and staying there for the week and a half.

An hour later, James and Lily met everyone at breakfast. They all seemed happy, but a Shelley was a little down.

"What's wrong, Shell?" Lily asked.

"All of you are going to James's house, but my parent's wouldn't let me go. I'm going to miss all of you!" She whined.

"Well Shelley, I'm sure we'll need someone with your personality a couple times. Stop by whenever you want!" James said and Shelley smiled.

"Thanks."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James carried Lily's small traveling trunk to the Common Room for her. They were supposed to leave belongings in the common rooms and they would be put on the train. Shelley bounded down the stairs, putting her dark and shiny hair into a ponytail.

"Ready?" She asked, looking up. Everyone else nodded. They walked into Hogsmeade, where the train stopped and boarded. After searching for a while, they found an empty compartment.

"James, where is your house? London or Wales? I can't remember." Shelley laughed.

"Wales." James told her. "Just write a letter when you want to come and just apparate to 'The Potter Manor'." At this, Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Potter Manor?"

"Yep. That's what it's called." He responded. Lily's eyebrows remained raised.

"Oh you have to see it to understand, my little Lily-one-of-a-kind dearie." Sirius said. The compartment was silent for a few seconds until everyone burst out laughing.

"What kind of nickname is that?" Shelley giggled. Sirius smirked at Lily, who playfully stuck her tongue out in return.

The whole train ride was loads of fun and seemed short. Before they knew it, they were getting off the train and preparing to apparate.

"The Potter Manor!" James announced after good-byes were said to Shelley. Lily took the lead and with one last wave, apparted. She landed on soft and very green grass and looked up. Her jaw dropped as far as it would go.

"This is your _house_?" She asked, amazed.

"Like it, huh?" James laughed.

"It's HUGE!" Her eyes were wide. The house in front of her was a pretty cream color, 4 levels and very huge! There were big and bright windows, where the sun was shining through. Lily could see a big fountain in the back yard and a beautiful flower garden.

"Let's go see the inside." James took her hand and led her through the double French doors. She was awed once more. The inside foyer was big and bright, with sunlight leaking through. There were winding, long stairs. Lily saw a sunroom that was all windows. A huge sitting room was next to the stairs and a bright kitchen in the back. James took Lily upstairs. She could sense his slight eerie feeling; after all, this house was his, since his parents were gone.

"This is my room." He pointed to a big, bright and surprisingly clean room.

"Oh, it's a cleaning spell." He smiled sheepishly. Lily grinned at him. He cleared his throat and continued on.

"This…will be your room." He opened a door, revealing yet another huge room. It was a pretty shade of yellow and had a big, comfy bed, big windows, and everything else needed, including a private bathroom.

"Awesome." She smiled. James continued down the long hall. She noticed an open door and peeked inside. It was pretty messy, unmade bed, and a bunch of clothes on the floor.

"Sirius's room?" She guessed. James slightly laughed and nodded. There was another guestroom and a room had the end of the hall, with a closed door. Lily didn't question because she figured it was Mr. and Mrs. Potter's room.

10 minutes later, the whole tour ended and Lily and James found Sirius, unquestionably, in the kitchen.

"Cookie?" He held a plate towards Lily and James. James shook his head but Lily was hungry, so took one. Lily looked out the double window-doors to the backyard. It was beautiful! There was a sparkly, clear-blue pool, tons of wonderful flowers and a small area for Quidditch, no doubt for Sirius and James.

"Man, my boyfriend lives the high life." Lily said. James and Sirius both laughed.

"Well, I'm going to unpack, since I'm going to be here a while." Lily said.

"Alright, see you soon." James kissed her forehead and she walked up the long but pretty stairway. She could definitely get used to this. Lily slowly took her clothes out of the small trunk and placed them into the small bureau in her room. She set up a framed picture of her and Jacob, days before the accident. There was another picture of her and James from a few weeks ago. At the bottom of her trunk was her small jewelry box, from Shelley in their 4th year. In held the bracelet Jacob gave her. Lily went to run her fingers over Jacob's necklace but it wasn't there. Lily panicked. She looked through her drawers, checked the jewelry box and her trunk. She had never taken it off though, ever. She sprinted down the stairs, her eyes full of worry. James and Sirius noticed her.

"Lily, what is it?" He asked.

"M-my necklace is gone!" She cried.

"Jacob's?" James asked again. He knew how special it was and how much Lily absolutely loved it. She nodded. He saw tears threatening to fall.

"I swear I never took it off!" She whined. James went into the kitchen while Sirius ran outside. 15 minutes later they gave up. It was nowhere to be found. Lily was so sad. That necklace was the most special thing ever to her. She was sad the rest of the day and didn't want to do much.

"Do you want to walk on the beach? We can apparate…I know I safe place where there's no muggles." James told her. Lily thought a walk might be nice.

"Okay." They apparated to a place in the woods and walked to the beach. It was very pretty, with nice clear water. Sirius joined them a little while later and they walked down the sandy beach, with the water washing over their toes. James slowly took Lily's hand. As she looked around, Lily noticed girls looking at her with envy or them staring at Sirius or James. She smiled, despite her sad feelings.

They didn't talk much during the beginning of the walk, but later on, talked more.

"Do you like it here Lily?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"Your house is gorgeous." She added. As they walked closer to the woods, there was a loud pop, making Lily shriek out of surprise. Sirius laughed at her of course. She looked up and saw Remus standing in front of her.

"How did you--?" She started but he answered.

"We always meet as this time here, every Sunday if we are not together." Remus replied.

"So, how's everything at home Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, uh, fine I guess, you know. They didn't really care I was back or whatever. Megan's getting married over the summer." He told them. Megan was Remus's 22 year old sister. Sirius laughed.

"How is that funny?" Lily asked him.

"You don't know Megan, trust me. So who's the guy that actually fell for her?" He turned to Remus, who also laughed.

"This weird guy named Walter. They fit perfectly together. I started laughing when she told me, but then shut up when she glared at me, and well, you guys know her glare." He grinned.

"I most definitely do." Sirius said, sounding absolutely positive. "Ha, Lily when we were eleven and Megan was 15, we put all these spiders in her pillow. Man, she's hated Prongs and I since then." He started laughing again. Lily smiled. She could see the eleven year old Marauders doing pranks like that.

They walked back into the woods and apparated back to James's house.

"Um, I'll be in my room." Lily said and hiked up the stairs.

"Okay, well, dinner will be ready soon." James told her.

"_You're _cooking it?" She asked, shocked. James chuckled and shook his head.

"No, we've got a house elf. Lily, if I was cooking, I would set the house on fire. Lily quietly opened her door and saw a little house elf, straightening up her room.

"Hello, Miss Evans." It, well supposedly 'she', squeaked. "I'm Daisy. Would you like anything?"

"Oh, no thanks." Lily smiled at her. Lily wrote in her diary for a long time, until someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said and Remus stepped into her room.

"Hey, Lil, how are you holding up?" He asked kindly. Lily shrugged.

"Alright." Remus walked over to her bed.

"Can I sit down?" He questioned and Lily nodded.

"I know you feel bad, Lily. Do you realize how long it's been since the accident?" He looked at her.

"8 months, almost 9." She answered. Remus nodded.

"Here, I found this." He held open his hand, and revealed Jacob's necklace.

"You found it!" Lily said happily. "Oh, thank you so much!" Lily turned around and Remus placed it around her neck. He somehow fixed the broken clasp and it was as good as new.

"Lily, remember, the ones we love never leave us. You never truly forget them." He kissed her forehead brotherly and walked out.

A/N—Once again...I am so very truly sorry about the long wait! I have been loaded down with school work. I know that's no real excuse but it's all I've got… I hope you don't hate me! Also…

**MERRY CHRISTMAS (or Happy Hanukkah)**

**Lyny Angell—**the question you asked is fine…It doesn't bother me. I guess I must have a good imagination (not to sound conceited!) and I've watched a lot of tearjerker movies and learned some tips. Oh yeah, and thanks for the compliment :) I think I sequel is a good idea…I'll try to figure something out for one. Your ideas are excellent so if I do a sequel, which I hope I will be able too, I can use put some of your ideas into play! Also, I will keep your brother in my prayers. I hope he is still doing well and I hope you have a good holiday…thanks for all your support throughout the whole story so far!

**SJRsgirl—**Well, I hope this was a little more Remus action. I thought the part with him would be cute…hope you thought it was good too…thanks for reviewing and Happy Holidays!

**DramaQn610—**LOL thanks and I'm really glad you love my writing…I honestly didn't know I was good until Fan-fic! Thank you for all your support and Happy Holidays!

**Dante Hunter—**thanks, I'm glad you like it. I will try to update Things Are For the Best soon…I have been so bad about updating…once again…sorry! Yes, I do agree we are far from a happy ending… but don't worry...it's not completed! Happy Holidays!


	12. Problems in Paradise?

Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys rock!

**Hey…everyone should read Before All Was Right by DramaQn610...it's good!**

Do

Not

Own

Characters

Chapter 12— Problems in Paradise?

Someone placed their hands over Lily's eyes, blocking her view.

"Guess who?" Lily jumped up and turned around.

"Matt!" She gave him a hug.

"Hey, Little One." Matt told her and she grinned at the nick name. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, much better. You?" She replied.

"Alright. Today's my last day though. I'm going out into the real world tomorrow." Matt said.

"Oh, Matt, promise you'll be careful." Lily instructed.

"I'll try, Lily, but you especially know how hard and tough the real world can be. You know what can happen. I know what can happen." Matt reminded her and she nodded.

"I know but just be as careful as you can be." She answered.

"I promise." Matt smiled softly at her. "Hey, what are you doing with your future?"

"I want to be an Auror too. I'm doing it for Jacob. And for me too. I want the strength of knowing I can fight and knowing I can be useful. I want Jacob to look down and see that he would've made a difference but because of some stupid drunk person's fault, he couldn't. So I'm doing it for him." Lily explained.

"That's good, Lily. You're an amazing person. I promise to write as much as I can." Matt told her and she nodded again. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He told her, brotherly. Exactly how Jacob did.

"I love you too, Matt."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What was that all about?" James asked her when she got back into the Heads room.

"What do you mean?" She sat down on her comfy bed. "Matt's like my brother you know that."

"Okay." He sounded unconvinced.

"What's the matter with you? You know I love you James!" Lily started to get annoyed.

"You just told him you love him." James stated. Lily couldn't believe it.

"He's like my brother!" Lily told him.

"But he's not!" James whined.

"He's like that because I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER ANYMORE!" Lily started to shout.

"For the millionth time I know that!" James was really annoyed.

"James, Matt is just like another brother to me. NOTHING more!" She was so annoyed at him.

"How can you be so sure?" James was being a bitch. Lily wanted to hit him, but thought better of it.

"Because I know him well enough! I've known him since I was 9!" She said harshly.

"Fine. Whatever." James said rudely. Lily glared her iciest glare and stomped out of the room. She saw Remus, Shelley, and Sirius staring at her.

"James' accused me of liking Matt as more than a brother." She told them and plopped on the couch next to Shelley and Sirius.

"What?" All three of them said.

"He thinks I do!" Lily said and began crying. "I tried to tell him and he wouldn't believe me!"

Sirius, sitting closet gave her a hug.

"Hey, Prongs had a rough day today. I'm sorry, Lily." She said, and wiped a falling tear from her face. She hugged him again.

"What happened that made his day bad?" Lily asked, once she stopped crying.

"Well, you've had your better days. Today was just one of those miserable days when you want the people that are gone back." He explained and she nodded.

"I don't want to talk to him for a while, though." Lily confessed.

"But Lily you know that it will make things worse." Remus added.

"Yeah but I never did that to him when I had a rough day." Lily put in. Shelley smiled sympathetically.

"Just give him time and he will apologize." She said.

"Okay." Lily nodded, but inside, she was still thoroughly annoyed at him.

"Let's just go to dinner." Sirius told them. "PRONGS! WE'RE GOING TO DINNER!" He yelled and Lily shrieked quietly. James came out from the room and Lily moved her eyes somewhere else. They all paraded to the Great Hall, hungry and ready for a nice meal. Lily was pretty quiet at they sat down.

"What's," James started.

"Pass the chicken." Lily interrupted him. He passed it and didn't bother trying to talk to her for a while. Lily spoke to everyone except James, and he noticed. Once they were back in the Heads room, he tried to talk to her.

"What did I do?" He asked her, She looked at him at if he were stupid. "Oh yeah." She said once he remembered.

"Look," He tried.

"James, I don't want to talk to you right now." Lily told him. He looked a little disappointed.

"Lily, I'm,"

"What did I just tell you? Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow. Just leave me alone for now." She walked out of the Heads room and heard James groan. Remus and Sirius were playing Wizards chess and Shelley was reading Hogwarts, A History. Lily smiled.

"You're reading it?" She asked.

"Well, you've read it so many times, I had to see what was so good about it. Plus, I'm incredibly bored and I am not going to do Potions homework." Shelley told her and she laughed. Lily decided to start the homework and as soon as she did, Shelley began copying hers.

"What? I need an O!" She explained innocently.

"You're bright enough." Lily told her.

"Maybe. But the Professor's hated me ever since Sirius kissed me in class!" Shelley remembered. They were goofing off in Potions, quietly playing Truth or Dare and Sirius had to kiss Shelley, and sure enough, both of them got three night's detention for it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following morning, Lily still didn't speak to James. In the end, she started talking to him a little at dinner.

"How did the test go for you?" She asked him.

"I got an E." He replied. Shelley rolled her eyes so Lily turned to her.

"What?"

"That's your big forgiveness?" She smirked and Lily shook her head.

After dinner, Lily and James were in their room. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. Honestly." She told him. He smiled at her.

"Me too. What I said was out of line." He told her. James grabbed her and pulled her close. He pressed his lips against hers. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and his were around her waist. They said goodnight and went to bed, smiling.

A/N—hope you liked it! thank you so much for reviews! You all rock

HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Lyny Angell**—LOL thanks I'm really glad you liked the chapter…hope you liked this one! I'm also really glad your dad was able fix the necklace…that would've made me so mad if my ex boyfriend ever did that! I don't have a beta…but I would love to have one! Hopefully we can work something out because that would be great!

**James's Girl—**that's okay! I understand completely about exams. You probably did really well on them! well I hope you liked this chapter and welcome the New Year with a blast too: )

**dans-girl-4ever- **aww I know, isn't he so sweet? lol well hoped you liked this!

**SJR's girl—**Thanks! that meant a lot to me! Hoped this one was as good as well!

**Also…I hope this chapter wasn't boring!**


	13. Seventh Year Ends

Thank you all so much for reviews! you all are the best!!!

I know I already posted this chapter but i edited a little bit!

**Remember to read Before All Was Right by DramaQn610!**

DNOC…bet you can't guess what it means! ;-) haha

Well, here's one of the final chapters of I'm Already There! Hope you like!

**Sequel anyone? **

Chapter 13-Seventh Year Ends

Lily sadly looked at the gold cap and red gown for graduation and sighed. She would miss Hogwarts so much! Shelley looked at her best friend.

"I'll miss it too, Lily." She said. "But think! We get to have our own apartment…live alone!!" Shelley said excitedly.

"You're getting an apartment?" James asked, coming in the Heads room, followed by Sirius and Remus.

"Getting one? We have one already!" Shelley told them.

"Where?" Sirius asked. Shelley turned to Lily.

"Oh, um, somewhere in Wales, I have it written down on the contract thingy." Lily answered.

"Cool. Well, you can come to my place any time you want. Remus is staying there as well. Lily, your room will always be there and Shell, we've got a room we could turn into yours." James told them.

"Thanks." Both girls answered.

"Ugh, I can't believe we've only got a week left in this place." Sirius said out loud.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss it." Lily said and James put his arm around her.

"We all will." Remus put in.

"Well, I better go get my stuff together…it's all over the dorm." Shelley said, smiling. Lily laughed.

"One good reason that I am not sharing a dorm with you." Lily added. Shelley, Sirius, and Remus walked out of the room. Lily sighed again and fell back onto her bed.

"This year was amazing. Well, most of it anyway." She said as an afterthought.

"Yeah it was." James said, a smile creeping up on his face. Lily sat up.

"Yeah, cause I gave in to you." She smirked.

"Oh of course." James pretended to look evil, making her laugh. He walked over to her and sat next to her, just looking at her and she stopped laughing.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Oooooh…nothing." He told her but then grinned and began tickling her. She laughed and tried to get away but couldn't. James started laughing at her, because she was hysterical.

"Stop! Stop!" She said in between laughs. He finally stopped and she looked at him and pretended to glare.

"That was not very nice." She tried to be serious but a grin started to show.

"Yeah, it was!" James said happily and kissed her lightly.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, Lils." He said, smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, can you zipper this?" Lily was trying desperately to zip up the zipper on her graduation gown, but failing. James laughed.

"Turn around." He instructed and she obeyed. He easily zipped it up and patted her back. "There ya go!" He told her and she smiled. She lightly placed the gold cap-Gryffindor colors-on her head. All the houses got to wear their colors. The door flew open and Shelley bounded in, dressed in her graduation clothes.

"We have 10 minutes!" She told them happily. Soon Sirius and Remus came up the steps and into the room, dressed in their gowns.

"We should head down to the Entrance Hall." Remus told them. Lily ran a brush through her hair once more and checked her make-up.

"How do I look?" Shelley spun around in a full circle for Sirius.

"Perfect." He told her, ran his hand lightly over her smooth hair and kissed her quickly on the lips. They all paraded to the entrance hall where there were a couple of yellow, green and purple-ish blue (A/N--haha sorry couldn't think of a real color name) robes. Finally once everyone was there, McGonagall put them into a special order. James, Lily, Shelley, Sirius, and Remus were in the third row, towards the end. McGonagall approached Lily and James.

"I know this is very short notice, but would you both please give a short speech during the ceremony?" She asked. They looked at each other before nodding. Once McGonagall left, James turned to Lily.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"I think so." She told him.

"Alright! Let's go!" The doors opened and the seventh years filed onto the seats on stage that was magically put in the Great Hall. It was optional for other students to come and there were a great few of them. All of the teachers were there and a couple of parents, that were of course witches or wizards.

"Welcome, welcome!" Dumbledore said from the podium in front of the seventh years. "We have had such another successful and wonderful year! Firstly, we would like our Heads to make a small speech. Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter!" Dumbledore stepped back and motioned for them. They made their way to the podium.

"Hello." Lily smiled her pretty smile. "I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl."

"And I'm James Potter." James spoke up.

"I've had such a wonderful seven years at Hogwarts and I will miss it so much." She began and looked up at James, a cue for him to speak.

"Me too. I've made so many accomplishments here and everything has been great." James said.

"Yeah and no matter what, people will always be here to help you. This summer, my brother was killed in a car accident and I was completely devastated and almost all of the teachers and students gave their support to me and made me myself again." Lily said.

"Also, my parents were killed too, and they gave me time off to deal with everything. I know what you're thinking, it's all about death, but really, I still had an awesome year." James put together.

"So what we really want to say is thank you so much to everyone here at Hogwarts. You have made our lives the greatest ever since we have been eleven years old. Now we're seventeen, some of us eighteen. The longest, but best years of our lives." Lily concluded.

"Thank you." James added, grinning. They both waved slightly and walked back to their spots.

"Nice speech" Shelley smiled at her.

"Thanks." Lily responded. McGonagall individually called all their names and they each received a diploma. Lily, James and the prefects received a special plaque.

Dumbledore stepped back up to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming and--," He turned to the now-graduated students. "Good luck to all of you!" He told them. Everyone cheered and clapped. The seventh years threw up their caps and caught them again.

Lily, James, Shelley, Sirius and Remus walked back to the common room. There was the annual party in there, complete with every kind of candy and tons of butterbeer. Everyone seemed happy and in the party mood. The seventh years changed into casual clothes before the party got into 'full gear'. Lily changed into her favorite tight black pants and black tank top. James half-smiled, half-smirked when he saw her and a couple guys stared and whistled. She raised her eyebrows at James and walked away to get a butterbeer. Shelley descended down the stairs (causing whistles and cat-calls) wearing a black miniskirt and pink tank top. To prove she was truly taken, she walked up to Sirius and kissed him. People laughed and turned back to their conversations.

"This is an interesting way to end the year." Lily laughed. James put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Hey, even if we get in trouble for some odd reason, what can they do? Expel us?" Shelley said reasonably. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"True." James thought about it.

At midnight, the common room began to empty.

"Well, I'm going to bed. G'night." Remus said.

"'Night, Remus." Everyone said.

"Yeah, I have to make sure everything's packed." Shelley said.

"Good night, Lily." She gave her a hug. Shelley kissed Sirius short but sweet.

"Good night, baby." Sirius grinned at her and she grinned back. James and Lily trudged up the stairs after saying good night to Sirius.

"I can't believe it's our last night here." Lily said, slipping on her soft shorts and tank top.

"I know." James agreed, stripping to his boxers and plopping on his bed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lily told him.

"Good night, Lily. Love you." He said, getting up to give her a kiss.

"Good night. Love you too."

A/N—I hope you liked it! I think there is one chapter left...but I am probably going to do a sequel! Please let me know if you want one! thanks for any reviews!

HAPPY 2005!!

**Lyny Angell—**haha no I changed the rating! ;-) lol well I think you being my beta would be awesome...I hope we can work something out. My e-mail is also on my profile so either you can e-mail me or I'll e-mail you ASAP!!! I was thinking you could probably help me with the sequel! Anyway…thanks for reviewing! Happy New Year!

**James's girl—**Yeah, I suck at math…so I think I know how you feel…:-) I think that would be evil if my boyfriend ever jumped to conclusions…it would make me so mad! haha well thanks for reviewing!

**Mademoiselle nom de plume—**thanks! I really hope you liked this chapter too!!! Thanks again for reviewing! Happy New Year

**scaryfreak419—**thanks…glad you liked it! Hope this one was good as well

**Dans-girl-4ever—**hope that was a good 'wow'! haha well thanks for reviewing and Happy New Year!

**SJR'sgirl—**hahahahaha well -er- anyways….I'll let you think what you want to cause I'm not going to straight out say it, whether it's true or not…okay? lol well thanks for reviewing and hoped you liked this one

**the-power-of-love**—thanks! Hoped you liked it and thanks again for reviewing! Happy New Year


	14. Leaving Hogwarts

DNOC….one of the last times I write that for this story…how sad I'll be…

It's my birthday so be nice please….

haha

**This is the last chapter! TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL PLEASE!**

Chapter 14—Leaving Hogwarts

Lily and James levitated their trunks to the Entrance Hall where everyone else's was waiting to be put on the train.

"C'mon," James said, putting his hand on her back. "Let's go to lunch." Lily nodded in agreement. They sat down with their friends and noticed Sirius pigging out again.

"It's the last Hogwarts meal we'll have!" He said innocently. Shelley rolled her eyes but smiled. It was an enjoyable meal and it seemed as if everyone's favorite foods were there. Once they were finished eating, they slowly walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I really can't believe we're leaving this place already." Lily said for the umpteenth time. No one replied, but everyone knew what the other was thinking. Shelley went up to the girls dorm, followed by Lily.

"We'll be back in a minute." She told them. They guys went into their dorm.

"I don't think I've been in here all year." James said, plopping down on his old bed.

"Yeah, well yours dorm was much more comfortable." Sirius said as he stood up on his bed, which creaked. He jumped off and landed on his trunk.

"_What _are you doing, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"It's my method of closing my over-filled trunk." He explained.

"Why is it even full? Yours is always empty." James said.

"I've got about 6 things of Shelley's in there. She couldn't fit them in hers. Anyway, I gotta go get this to the Entrance Hall." He said and levitated it out of the room. James and Remus slid down the rail of the stone steps and landed smoothly on the floor of the common room. The girls were sitting on the couch, waiting for them to come down.

"Let's take a walk around the grounds. We still have an hour before we have to go to the village." Shelley said. The left the dorm and walked down the corridor. Sirius met up with them in the Entrance Hall. As they approached the Quidditch pitch, Lily heard James sigh. She took his hand into hers.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this place." He said, looking at the tall goalposts. Lily gave him a tight hug and he kissed the top of her head. After walking around the pitch and lake, the kids went inside. McGonagall's magnified voice echoed around the school.

"All students please check your dorms for any left behind belongings and please be on the train in 20 minutes." She said.

They walked back to the common room and Shelley, Remus, and Sirius, went to their dorms and Lily and James went to the Heads room. Lily grabbed her purse that was on her bed. She and James checked the room for anything. Lily felt so said. These 7 years (with the exception of Jacob's death) had been the greatest years of her life.

"Lils, it'll be fine. Think of everything that happened over the 7 years." Lily laughed at that.

"Like the time you dropped a water balloon on my head in second year?" She raised her eyebrows. James grinned and kissed her lightly.

"Let's go." Lily took one last look at the room and headed down the stairs into the common room. Everyone else was there, waiting for them. They slowly walked into Hogsmeade, where the train was ready for them. Students off all years were walking around and boarding the train. Lily spotted an empty compartment and got it for them. A few minutes later, the train began slowly pulling out. They all took one last, long, and sad look at the castle and stared at it until it disappeared from view. A tear slipped down Lily's cheek, and James wiped it away.

"Lily," He said, looking into her eyes. "Think of all the things to come! We're going to go through Auror training, work at the Ministry of Magic, live by ourselves. It's what we always dreamed of." He told her and she smiled sadly.

"I know, it's just that I can't believe that these 7 years are over already. It feels like yesterday I was eleven saying 'wow, 7 whole years!' but now it seems so short." She said and everyone nodded in agreement.

The train ride home was enjoyable. They played games of Gobstones, chess, and bought a ton of treats from the trolley. Finally the train pulled into Kings Cross and the students got off and grabbed their trunks. The Gryffindors found an empty space to apparate.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." Shelley said, turning to face the guys. They hugged and said goodbye. "Okay, Lily what is it?"

"Um, CastleLake Apartment 230." Lily said, reading off a slip of paper. Shelley repeated that, snapped her fingers and disappeared. Lily, with one last wave, also apparated to their new apartment.

She arrived on the deck on the second level of a nice apartment building, luckily it was a wizarding apartment complex, so they wouldn't be seen. Shelley looked over the railing into a pretty grass and garden area while Lily dug out the key. She slid it in and opened the door, to reveal a pretty, large, and bright living room. The furniture guys had already come, and a couch that Lily's parents bought for them sat by a big window. They walked inside and to the back, though a door-less archway, through to the kitchen. The kitchen was also bright, and had a small table, counter and fridge. Down the hall was a bathroom that they were sharing, and their rooms. Shelley's was painted a light, calming, sea colored blue. It had a queen-sized bed with a blue and white comforter. There was a white dresser and vanity table which sat by the window. Shelley smiled. It was the perfect room for her.

Lily's room was a pretty yellow and had a matching comforter on the bed. It was very similar to Shelley's room. Lily dragged her trunk from the living room to her bedroom, and plopped her two extra suitcases that her parents sent of her stuff from home, on her floor. Shelley brought her stuff to her room and began unpacking. A few hours later, their rooms were almost completely done the way they wanted. Shelley came into Lily's room.

"What should we have for dinner?" She asked. Lily looked at her.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Nope." Shelley shook her head.

"Pizza then! We better learn how to cook eventually…" Lily replied and Shelley grinned.

"We could go over to James's house." She said. Lily slowly nodded.

"Okay." The girls changed their clothes and put on fresh make up before apparating to James's. They arrived in the living room at the same time, and made the guys, who were playing Gobstones, jump. The girls laughed.

"Hey, what are you girls doing?" Sirius asked.

"We don't have anything for dinner, and we have no clue how to cook." Shelley grinned.

"Well, we've got fried chicken heating on one of those portable fires, Remus conjured one." James said.

An hour later, they sat relaxing on the balcony of James's porch, just chatting away.

"You can stay here for the night if you want." James told them but Lily shook her head.

"Nah, it's the first night in our apartment." She replied. James nodded. "Okay, well, meet you at the Ministry tomorrow around 1?" He asked and they nodded. James and Lily kissed good bye (so did Sirius and Shelley) and the girls apparated to their apartment.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At 10 o'clock, Lily and Shelley got ready to go to the Ministry to apply for Auror training. They were ready by one and apparated to James's house, where all 5 of them would go together. The arrived outside the door and were ready to walk in.

Walking through those Ministry doors, was like walking into a whole new adventure.

**-o-THE END-o-**

**Please review…it's my birthday, so be nice! haha (it really is my birthday!)**

**Lyny Angell- **thank you so much for reviewing throughout my whole story. It has meant so much to me! okay well byebye and thank you SO much again. Much Love

**DramaQn- **thank you so much too! you are so sweet and I loved your reviews! Thank you and mucho amor.

**Dans-girl-4ever- **I know this was so long ago, but yes, I had a great holiday..thanks! Thank you so so so so much for your reviews! they were awesome

**the-power-of-love****- **thank you so much for all your reviews! they meant so much! thank you bunches!

Love,

HarryPotterFan670

_I'm Already There  
take a look around  
I'm the sunshine on the ground  
im the whisper in the wind  
im your imaginary friend..._


End file.
